jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Van and Courtney’s Adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O: A Tale of Two Wozs
This is a written story for the Van’s adventure series and the thunderbolts adventure series written by Vanguardmaster47 and PuppyPower32 Plot Two Wozs?! Out of nowhere a second Woz appears from an alternate time line and is actually a good guy! Even going as far as helping the Kamen Rider club Z and the thunderbolts by taking back his BeyonDriver from the other Woz, using it to fight along side the team and asking to join the Kamen Rider club Z! But even with his powers gone, the evil Woz still has an ace up his sleeve. He merged himself with the android rider hunter Silva and is now Rider hunter Woz! Now with Woz (2019) on their side, can the teams defeat this new enemy? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Rentaro Kagura (Kamen Rider Shinobi) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Varian Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * Woz (2019) Makes his debut and joins the Kamen Rider Club Z as Kamen Rider Woz * The original Woz becomes a cybernetically modified version of himself called Rider hunter Woz * Rentaro Kagura (Kamen Rider Shinobi) Debutes in this * Rentaro also gets transformed into another rider version of himself But is saved and returned to normal by the end * Kamen Rider Woz FutureRing Shinobi Debutes in this Scenes Prologue: Escape Woz and...Woz?! The true Kamen Rider Woz! * * Woz (2019): (places the BeyonDriver on his waist and takes out his miride watch and presses the button on top) * Miridewatch: (beeps) Woz! * Woz (2019): (places the miridewatch into the driver and presses the button on top again opening the watch) * BeyonDriver: Action! * Woz (2019): Henshin! (He closes the lever causing the face on the miridewatch to display on the window of the belt) * BeyonDriver: Touei! Future Time! Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! Kamen Rider Woz! Woz! The new Rider Hunter is born * Evil Courtney: *growls and yells angrily* Those heroes have foiled us once again! * Woz: they took my driver....they took my power! I’ll have them all destroyed! * Great leader: relax, all of you. For this is a joyous occasion. We have finally uncovered what we were after (he reveals on a metal table a silver robot armed with weapons) Rider hunter Silva. And you Woz, will now become the new Rider hunter, by merging with this machine! To become Rider hunter Woz! Shinobi Kenzan! The Rider Hunter And Another Shinobi FutureRing Shinobi! Rentaro Restored Epilogue: Riders of the future = Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Written Stories Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures